


Spock's  Price

by julie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-01-01
Updated: 1988-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: Spock bonds telepathically with his dearest friend.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spock's  Price

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Inspired by the novel “The Price of the Phoenix” and its sequel. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Did I mention this is poetry? 
> 
> **First published:** in the zine Beyond Antares R-Rated #7 in 1988.

# Spock’s Price 

♦

The link between our minds  
Stretched like gossamer, like steel  
In a land of sunlit waters   
Quicksilver laughter, quick to heal.

Gates of Hell: “Worse places, Spock”   
I reached your mind – you lived! you loved!   
I bound our lives together then   
With a thread of truth, a thread of love.

A friend like you, so close, so true, I thought to never find  
Now I’m bound in jade and silver to your mind. 

♦


End file.
